


I (Don’t) Care

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BVDN, F/M, shameless fluff, tpth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Bulma knows Vegeta cares. But, he's never willing to admit it.Written for the TPTH November 2018 BVDN. Ten prompts, 100 words each, 30 minute time limit. Theme, Mafia!Enjoy! <3





	I (Don’t) Care

**Family:**

The alarm rang, waking Bulma from a good night’s sleep.

 

Strange…

 

She had not expected to be able to sleep through the night. Not with a newborn.

 

It had taken Trunks over three months to finally be able to sleep through the night. Yet, Bulla wasn’t even two months old yet.

 

She noticed- as usual- that Vegeta was already out of bed, most likely training in the gravity chamber.

 

Concerned, Bulma climbed out of bed, slipped on her bathrobe, and headed for the nursery to check on her daughter.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Protection:**

Bulma opened the door of the nursery and peeked inside expecting to find her daughter asleep in her crib. But what she found instead took her completely by surprise.

 

Vegeta stood in front of the window, protectively holding Bulla, his back to the door. Bulma’s soft gasp of surprise caught his attention.

 

“You…” she whispered. “You’ve been taking care of her all night?”

 

“You were exhausted,” he reasoned. “And you were in need of sleep.”

 

Bulma smiled. “How sweet,” she said.

 

“I wasn’t trying to be ‘sweet,’ woman,” Vegeta groused. “You’re impossible to live with when you’re sleep deprived.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Territory:**

All Bulma could do was giggle as her husband’s face turned several shades of crimson.

 

“You might as well admit it, Vegeta,” she said. “Our daughter had you wrapped around your little finger before she was even born.”

 

“C… cut that out, woman!” he said, just as Bulla started to fuss. Bulma stepped closer to him, holding out her hands to take the baby for him.

 

“Well, it’s true,” she said. “I know how territorial you are with your Saiyan pride. So, you can say what you want, but I know you care,” she cooed as she took Bulla and kissed her husband on the cheek.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Garbage Man:**

After nursing Bulla, Bulma went to the kitchen for breakfast. Trunks was at school and Vegeta had just finished eating before heading off to the gravity chamber.

 

Bulma soon headed off to work with baby in tow. She had a deadline to meet with her current project and was grateful Vegeta had let her sleep.

 

When she got home and prepared to put Bulla down for the night, she noticed the diaper pail- which had been full last night- was now empty.

 

“Trunks,” she called as she went downstairs where he was watching TV. “Thanks for dumping the diaper pail for me.”

 

“Uh,” the boy was confused. “It wasn’t me, mom.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Black Market:**

“I didn’t do it to be nice,” Vegeta insisted when Bulma thanked him after his workout. “I did it because I can’t stand the smell!”

 

“Oh, I can understand that,” she said. “I just wish I understood why you can’t just admit you care. It’s not like your good nature is something to be kept secret like it’s on the black market.”

 

“Good nature?” he asked. “I’m a Saiyan. A warrior.”

 

“And a Saiyan warrior who cares for his family,” she said. “Though, I think it’s really cute when you won’t admit it.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Racketeering:**

Vegeta blushed a few shades deeper then he did that morning. Cute?

 

“I have nothing to admit,” he insisted as he turned his back to her, arms folded.

 

Bulma giggled. “If you say so,” she said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

 

Vegeta didn’t reply.

 

He never understood, after purging planets and racketeering for Frieza for years, how this woman could ever think of him as ‘cute’ or ‘sweet.’

 

He was a Saiyan. Saiyans aren’t cute or sweet.

 

Yet, she somehow thought he was.

 

_Such an enigma!_

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Strongarm:**

Later that night, Bulma woke up to find Vegeta’s side of the bed empty. She got up to check on Bulla.

 

Once again, she saw her husband in the nursery, slouched in the chair with the baby sprawled on his chest, sound asleep.

 

Bulma crept quietly towards the sleeping pair so she could take Bulla and put her back in her crib, until she saw Vegeta’s strong arms circling the baby tighter.

 

“Bad night,” he groaned sleepily. “Leave her.”

 

Bulma’s eyes started welling. This once troubled soul was now insisting on staying up with their baby yet has consistently refused to admit he cares. Chi-Chi would’ve _killed_ to have Goku be so helpful.

 

So, she quietly turned and headed back to bed.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Put Out a Hit**

The next morning, Bulma woke to the sound of Bulla crying and got out of bed to tend to her. She was in her crib, safe and sound. But Vegeta wasn’t in there with her.

 

She changed her diaper and took her back into her bedroom so she could nurse her laying down.

 

She had been so hasty to take care of Bulla that she hadn’t noticed Vegeta was still in bed, sound asleep.

 

Bulma climbed into bed and positioned herself so she could nurse while facing her husband.

 

Vegeta opened his eyes and rolled over to face his wife. “I got tired,” he groaned.

 

“It’s okay,” she said. “It’s not like I’m gonna put out a hit on you if you have to sleep.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Blood for Blood:**

After school, Trunks went to train with his father while Bulma prepared dinner.

 

“Owwww..!” She heard as Vegeta and Trunks entered the house.

 

“What happened?” Bulma asked anxiously as she ran to her son.

 

“It.. it hurrrrts!” the boy wined.

 

“Pull yourself together, young man!” his father ordered. “You’re a _Saiyan!_ A child of royal Saiyan blood.”

 

“Operative word being ‘child!’” Bulma scolded.

 

“He’s a young _man_. A warrior in the making,” Vegeta said. “That means blood. That means pain! And he has to learn how to deal with it!”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

**Wiseguys:**

“You’re too hard on him...”

 

“No,” Trunks said as he collected himself. “He’s right. A Saiyan has to be tough. Guess I was weak this time.”

 

“Now that you finally understand that, you should go wash up before dinner,” Vegeta said, calmer this time.

 

“Yes, sir,” the boy said before heading off to shower, just as Bulla woke up in her playpen and started crying.

 

“I’ll get her,” Vegeta said.

 

“You’re not gonna be that tough with Bulla when she gets older, are you?” Bulma asked, quirking her brow.

 

“If she wants to train, then she’ll have to learn the same as Trunks- as any Saiyan,” he said. “Mean time, our princess needs a fresh diaper.”

 

“She won’t be so tough if you spoil her, you know,” Bulma teased.

 

“Tch, and you say _I’m_ a wise guy!”


End file.
